


What does the Lawyer see?

by piratewhore



Category: Dracula - Fandom, Dracula 2020, bbc dracula
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Count Dracula - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kink but you have to squint to see it, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder, Power Imbalance, Vampire Turning, it’s gay, poor jonathan harker, sexy vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratewhore/pseuds/piratewhore
Summary: Jonathan never escapes Castle Dracula. This is what happens afterwards.
Relationships: Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker/Count Dracula
Comments: 29
Kudos: 400





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! ever since BBC Dracula aired on the TV I’ve been obsessed and Jonathan was my favourite character. I wrote this in regards to him being cast aside in episode one!
> 
> I hope my portrayal isn’t too out of character! Also, I haven’t read the book!

“Describe her to me.” Dracula said, crouching down and letting Jonathan tumble out of his arms.

Bright, golden light assaulted his eyes. He weakly looked on as the sun rose over the snow-covered mountain tops. When was the last time he had been outside? His mind struggled to come up with an answer. His body instinctively curled into a foetal position, one hand reaching for ... something.

Dracula, perhaps.

“Who?” Jonathan asked. He was fading; the fatigue, blood loss and pain shutting his body down. Terror froze his mind, but Jonathan was too weak to try and escape. At least he could see the sun one last time.

Count Dracula spread his cloak across the stone, keeping to the shadows, and lay upon it, his body curved towards Jonathan’s. The poets would have considered it romantic. 

The sun was warm on his face.

“I’ve had artists paint her, and poets capture her in words, and Mozart wrote such a pretty little tune! I - I really should have spared him ...” Dracula trailed off, flashing sharp teeth in the mockery of a smile.

Jonathan closed his eyes. When would it end?

“But what does the lawyer see?”

Jonathan cast blue eyes at the sun dappled stone, and saw a flash of blonde in his mind. A faceless, nameless women, with masses of blonde curls. Who was she? He knew her. Or did. But her name had gone. M ... something. Maybe when he died he would see her again. 

“Johnny, in my memory she sets behind the second highest peak of this time of year and she’s quite red,” A pause as Dracula made direct eye contact with him. “Is she red, Johnny?”

Oh, detested nickname! If Jonathan had any energy he would berate the vampire for using that name. Nobody called him Johnny. Not that he could remember anyway. 

He rolled onto his back, and stared up at the huge expanse of sky. “Look for yourself.” He managed to snap. Good. There was still a little bit of himself left. A little spark of rebellion. He hadn’t succumbed to cowardice. He was proud of himself.

“That would burn me to dust.”

Jonathan slowly turned to face the other male again. “Good.” He spat, making sure his blue eyes reflected his hatred and disgust.

Dracula just laughed. “Fair enough. Absolutely fair enough.”

Silence fell over them once more, and Jonathan watched the sky. He would miss this. Nature. The beauty of it all. And he never did remember who those blonde curls belonged to. Was Dracula biding his time? Would he drain him dry until he was an empty husk? He couldn’t handle the anticipation.

“Spare me.” He said suddenly.

Dracula let out a sigh and abruptly rose to his feet. “Spare you? And why would I do that, Johnny?”

“I will — I will -...”

“You will what? Promise to not come after me? Even as I go to England and slaughter everyone you know? And I will, Johnny. You will promise to keep out of my way?” Dracula mocked, staring down at Jonathan, who clung to the vampires cloak like a child.

He nodded, just once.

Another sigh, louder this time. “Fine. I will spare you. As long as you give me your word.”

“Count Dracula ...” Jonathan started, forcing himself to rise to his feet even though his body strongly objects. “I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to stop you.”

There. He said it.

Dracula smiled and slid cold fingers over his cheek. It’s almost tender, fond even. “Quite right. That’s my Johnny.”

There was an audible CRACK as Jonathan’s neck snapped, and the man collapsed like a rag doll upon the stone once more. 

———————————————————

Barely a minute had passed before the Lawyers body began writhing and tensing. Dracula leaned forward, eyes drinking it all in.

“Oh my goodness that was quick!” He said.

Now this was interesting. He hadn’t expected Johnny to revive just so quickly. He knew he was special one! None of his other brides had awoken so suddenly!

Johnny was fully conscious now and started pulling himself towards the wall. Dracula couldn’t take his eyes off his newest creation. 

“Slowly, Johnny,” the Count teased. “You’ll tire yourself out.”

The other didn’t stop, getting closer to the rocky ledge. Dracula waited, ready to intervene if Johnny tried something stupid, but for now he was curious.

“You could be my finest bride!” Dracula laughed delightedly. “You’re just like me.”

Finally the newborn turned and spoke. “I am not like you.”

Sunlight, reflected by a golden cross around the others neck, burned Dracula and he fell to his knees. He screamed, shuffling back into the shadows. He dimly noticed Johnny falling forwards in a faint, and the light is rebounded. 

Dracula hissed at the sunlight, and raised his cloak to cover his face. He darted into the sunlight, grabbed Johnny’s limp arm and dragged him into the shade. 

The things he does for his brides. 

Not that he would hear any thank you for it. Especially not from Jonathan. Oh well. 

He lifted the younger man into his arms and glanced down at the blank face of his Johnny Blue-Eyes. He would be so much better with blood in his system. His hair would grow back, longer too, his blue eyes would shine, his skin would heal. He would be beautiful again.

Dracula carried Johnny back in through the castle, humming softly under his breath. He was properly excited for the first time in ages. Finally something new! Finally one of his experiments had worked. He had waited so long. 

Johnny had fire. That was what had attracted Dracula to him at first. Jonathan remained brave throughout his stay. Yes, he was a little innocent and naive at times, but his courage shone through. 

It would be nice to receive Jonathan’s obedience. And his love. But that would come in time. 

Dracula was a patient man. After four hundred years of living he had to be.

———————————————————

Jonathan’s eyes flew open. He was staring up at a blood red canopy. His fingers bunched into bedding and he blinked. He was alive. And he was still in the Count’s Castle.

“There’s my Johnny.” Cooed a voice to the right of him.

Jonathan jumped and his head snapped to the side. Dracula, sat in a chair with a book on his lap, offered Jonathan a smile.

“I’m not ‘your Johnny.’” He bristled. Jonathan felt tired, despite just waking up. His skin was still covered in welts. “You’ve ruined me.”

Dracula smirked. “Oh, Darling. I haven’t even started.”

Jonathan blushed at the Count’s words, especially his innuendos. He pushed himself into a sitting position and ducked his head. Now he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Embarrassment looks so pretty on you, Johnny. Don’t hide~” Dracula said, putting one of his fingers under Jonathan’s chin and tilting his head up. Jonathan squirmed away, and glared at the vampire.

Dracula merely raised an eyebrow. “You need to feed. Can’t have you wasting away, can I?”

Horror filled Jonathan’s body. “I’m not — I won’t—!” 

“Don’t argue, Johnny,” Dracula chided. He rose and went to the wardrobe, and opened the doors. A body fell forwards; an unconscious elderly man. He had messy white hair and a neat moustache. A strip of black cloth covered his mouth. Dracula scooped the man up and brought him over to the bed. “Here we are.”

“I won’t —“ Jonathan started, backing away from this victim. His back hit the headboard and Dracula slashed the old mans throat with a single nail.

Oh.

The bitter scent of blood filled the room. It had never smelt sweeter to Jonathan. He inhaled, his body trembling. A whimper escaped his lips. Oh. His eyes were locked on the gushing blood. He could feel his teeth elongating into fangs and his tongue dashed over this new discovery. A dull ache travelled through his body. 

“I won’t—...”

Tears filled Jonathan’s eyes and he attacked the man like a wild dog, sinking his teeth (or rather fangs) into the mans neck, and straddling the poor fellow. Hot blood gushed into his mouth and Jonathan was careful not to waste a single drop.

Once his hunger was sated, Jonathan jumped off the man and stumbled backwards into a dark corner in the bedroom. He pulled his legs up to his chest and leaned his head on his knees. “I didn’t mean to,” He said. “I didn’t mean to.”

A sob broke free and Jonathan cried into his knees. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t want to.”

Dracula had been silent the entire time, so much so that Jonathan has forgot he was even in the room. Now he arose and approached the younger man. He squatted down beside Jonathan, and placed one hand on his shoulder. This only made him cry even harder.

“You did very well. Good boy.” Dracula said.

Jonathan closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan’s rebirth is messy, and then he meets Dracula’s brides. It is not a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two!!!! sorry for the wait but I’ve just been busy with exams (which are finished now, thankfully!). I hope the wait was worth it?

The sores on his skin had begun to heal, Jonathan noticed, and his hair was starting to grow back. The thought should have cheered him up.

It didn’t.

Several hours had passed yet Jonathan had not moved from the corner of his (no, not his) bedroom. He kept his arms tightly wrapped around his legs, which still remained pulled up to his chest, and stared blankly at the wall opposite. 

Oh God. 

His mind kept flashing to that poor elderly man. He knew exactly who he was. Andrei, a local farmer. Jonathan knew he had two children; girls, both married and with families of their own. His wife had died just last year and Andrei missed her terribly. 

At least now Andrei could be with his wife. 

Jonathan pressed his hands to his eyes but his tears had dried up hours ago. His stomach rolled, and he retched miserably, but nothing came up. He whimpered.

God, he was a monster. 

Jonathan had tried to resist, but Andrei’s blood called to him and it smelt so sweet and tasted so fresh. It tasted like the freshest mint leaves and ... his mouth was watering.

Jonathan mentally shook himself. What was wrong with him? A man was dead and he was sat here salivating! At least the corpse had been removed almost immediately. He was grateful Count Dracula hadn’t made him do it. 

Not long after Jonathan had wept bitterly the Count had left him to “calm himself”. With the corpse over one shoulder he exited and disappeared through the castle. Jonathan had went to the window but he hadn’t been able to see the Count. 

And now here he sat. The blonde girl kept flashing through his mind. Oh, what was her name again? Her face was becoming clearer, but it was like Jonathan was seeing her in a dream. He wasn’t sure what was real. Mina ... something. He had loved her, he guessed. Where was she?

Everything felt brighter. Jonathan could hear everything. His eyesight had improved dramatically as had his sense of smell. He stretched his hands out in front of him, glancing down at the smooth, pale skin. 

Footsteps.

Jonathan raised his head. Yes, they were coming this way. He sniffed the air, just once, but no odour attacked his nostrils. He knew that it was the Count returning, just like he knew that the sky was blue and that his birthday was in March. It was instinctual. 

He blinked.

The Count was coming.

Jonathan felt like he had just emerged from a very cold bath and he quickly scrambled to his feet. He had to get out of here. Blue eyes scanned the room in a panic. The window! 

His body moved faster than he had expected, and soon he was opening the window and staring out at the darkening sky. Twilight. A cold wind brushed against Jonathan’s skin and he closed his eyes. Opening them again he craned his head out to stare down at the courtyard below. He could run. He could find his Mina and protect her. 

He lifted himself up onto the ledge, one leg poised to jump, the other still touching the floor of his bedroom. He lifted his other leg up and got ready to pounce off the ledge.

“Leaving so soon, Johnny?” Dracula said, gripping the back of his undershirt. 

Jonathan hadn’t even heard the Count come in.

“And here I thought we were having so much fun.” Dracula was amused. Jonathan could hear it in his voice. The unspoken laughter. 

Terror silenced Jonathan and his body began trembling. Oh God. Why hadn’t he tried to escape earlier? He could have been long gone by now! Idiot, idiot, idiot.

“Cat got your tongue?” Dracula asked, still holding onto Jonathan’s braces. Those words spurred him on and he tried to jump forward from his crouch but Dracula was stronger and flung him back into the room.

Jonathan smacked into the wall, his head spinning. Dracula tutted under his breath as he closed the window and turned to face the other.

“Even if you had of escaped,” Dracula said, approaching Jonathan. “I would have found you.”

Jonathan raised his chin defiantly. “I know.”

“He speaks, finally! I was beginning to worry you had gone mute. That would have been boring.” Dracula said, a smirk growing on his face. He offered a hand to Jonathan but he ignored it and stood up by himself.

Dracula’s smirk only grew. 

Jonathan glanced at the bed and spotted freshly pressed clothes; a snow-white undershirt, navy waistcoat, black trousers and a dark coat. He looked over at Dracula and raised an eyebrow.

“For you.” Was all Dracula said.

“Why?”

The Count let out an irritated sigh. “Because you cannot keep wearing those clothes. You look a fright, Jonathan. Are you not a Gentleman?”

Jonathan glanced down at his attire. His undershirt was untucked and covered in blood spatters, his trousers coated in dust and his shoes desperately needed a shine. It would be nice to get into some clean clothes. A small semblance of normality. 

“And then what?” Jonathan asked.

“You come down and meet my other Brides. And we talk like adults.” Dracula shrugged, looking deadly serious. Any of the earlier humour was gone from his expression.

Baby steps, Jonathan thought. He could manage that. And then he would plot his escape.

He nodded. “Okay.”

Dracula raised an eyebrow. Was he surprised that Jonathan had backed down so quickly? Nevertheless he turned and closed the door behind him. 

Jonathan didn’t move for a few seconds, his ears pricked for any sound of the Count, but the corridors were silent. Finally he crossed the room and sat on the bed. He dipped a cloth into the basin on the desk. It was full of water and Jonathan was eager to wipe his face clean.

Afterwards, feeling fresher, Jonathan dressed quickly and wiped at his shoes. He rose and smoothed down his (where they his?) clothes. He took in a breath that he didn’t need and straightened his back. Right.

Right. Down to the dining room to meet with Dracula’s brides ... who had tried to kill him only two days ago. This was going to be fun.

He strode over to the door and hesitated. He could still leave. Dracula was most likely sat in the dining room and Jonathan was upstairs. He could jump out the nearest window. No. They would hear him.

“Damnation!” He muttered to himself. “I’m a coward.”

Jonathan squared his shoulders and stepped out of the bedroom. He was an English Gentleman, not some quivering child! And Count Dracula was a man. 

Only a man. 

With beast-like, vampiric tendencies. 

Damn. But then Jonathan stopped. So was he. He wasn’t green anymore. He had been tainted. He wasn’t a monster, though. He still had his humanity and nobody would take that away from him.

With that thought in his mind, Jonathan Harker headed towards the dining room. He silently descended down the stairs and his ears picked up the soft sound of conversation. 

“He approaches,” whispered one of the Brides. Jonathan froze on the steps, still unused to his enhanced abilities. 

“Johnny!” called Dracula. “Come out, come out~”

Jonathan bit his lip, rubbed his hands together, and stepped into the dining room. The long table stood before him, with Dracula at the head of it. To his left sat a two women: one blonde and the other brunette. 

“At last. We thought you were never coming down.” One of the girls said; the blonde. 

Dracula crooked his finger and Jonathan hesitantly went in. He approached the table and stood before the older vampire, trying to control his shudders. God, he was a coward! Trembling like a scolded child.

“Beautiful,“ Dracula said, scanning Jonathan from head to toe. He gestured to the empty seat at his right. “Sit, please.”

Jonathan sat, folding his hands primly in his lap. Dracula turned to face the two women.

“This is Ileana,” he said, pointing to the brunette. “And this is Odeta.” The blonde. They were both shockingly beautiful. Ileana bore a slight resemblance to the Count (aquiline nose and all!) but Odeta did not. They both offered Jonathan sharp toothed smiles, and he reared back.

“Little rabbit,” Odeta giggled, a distinct Romanian tinge to her voice. 

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at her, and Dracula laughed.

“Play nice, children.” He teased.

The two women subtly glared at Jonathan and he glared back. It seemed Odeta was the leader and Ileana followed her every order. He could tell that the women didn’t want Jonathan here and he was fearing for his new life so they would need to be careful around each other. 

Dracula clicked his fingers, bringing everyone out of their hateful thoughts. Jonathan blinked. Ileana and Odeta were leaning towards him, claws out, and he had stood up (when?) his own fangs bared.

Jonathan stepped back, knocking his chair over. “When did —“

Dracula laughed. “Everybody needs to relax. Yes? Ladies?” 

Ileana and Odeta sat down and pulled their chairs back in and Jonathan did the same, almost in a trance. He slid the tip of his tongue over his fangs and shuddered. Would he have attacked the two women? He didn’t even remember standing up! A whimper escaped without meaning to.

“See!” Ileana said smugly. “Like Odeta said. He is a little rabbit!”

The Count glanced sharply at her and the two women fell silent. Jonathan stared at his lap, unsure of what to do or say. 

“Ladies, leave us.” Dracula spoke into the unnatural silence. No one breathed, moved, and Jonathan couldn’t hear a single heart beat. But then again ... they were all dead.

Finally, Odeta pushed her chair back and the screech of the legs against the floor made Jonathan wince. She stormed out, and Ileana followed. Once the women had left, Dracula turned to face Jonathan.

“I think they like you,” Dracula smirked.

Jonathan couldn’t stop the shocked laugh that burst past his lips. “Yeah, they love me.”

Maybe he was losing his mind, maybe he was hysterical and paranoid, but Jonathan could not stop laughing and soon Dracula joined in.

It wasn’t long after that, that Jonathan’s laughter turned into tears. 

What in damnation had he gotten himself into?

Dracula left him there, sat at the table, with seven parting words: “We leave for England in a week.”

Jonathan’s tears stopped immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 will deal with drac & jon on the Demeter!!! :)))))

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this on to the Demeter and see how their dynamic may change if Dracula brings Jonathan with him! Hope you enjoyed :)!


End file.
